Et toi, c'est quoi ton jeu?
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: Le soir, devant son ordi, elle est Shannaro. Chamane soigneuse accompagnant son ami de toujours, Kurama. Le jour, elle est Sakura Haruno, adolescente banale. Mais quand elle rencontre BlackSnake, par le biais de Naruto, le lien entre le virtuel et le réel se fait fin, très fin. OS SasuSaku sur fond de jeux vidéo.


_Bonjour! Voilà un petit Sasusaku librement inspiré du jeu World of Warcraft (bien que j'ai fait à ma sauce et utilisé le moins possible langage lié à ce monde, par soucis que chacun puisse comprendre...)_

 _Il commençait à prendre les poussières sur mon ordinateur et j'e_ _spère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Kurama vous invite à rejoindre un groupe._

[00 :25] Kurama : Saku ? Tjrs là ?  
[00 :25] Shannaro : Oui.  
[00 :27] Kurama : ?  
[00 :29] Shannaro : Quoi encore ?  
[00 :29] Kurama : Pq tu n'acceptes pas mon invit ?

 _Vous êtes désormais inscrite dans une instance comportant deux autres joueurs._

[00 :31] BlackSnake : C'est qui ?  
[00 :31] Kurama : Qql de ma classe  
[00 :31] Kurama : Dis bonjour, baka !  
[00 :32] Shannaro : Hello !  
[00 :32] Kurama : YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAKUUUUUUUU!  
[00 :33] BlackSnake : …  
[00 :35] BlackSnake : Yo.

Sakura, casque-micro sur la tête et l'ordinateur posé en équilibre sur ses cuisses, soupira. L'heure tournait et elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, elle le savait, elle le payerait le lendemain. D'autant plus si Naruto l'invitait à rejoindre un groupe, cela annonçait sans l'ombre d'un doute de nombreuses heures à combattre à ses côtés. Celui-là était vraiment sans limite et dormirait sans doute en maths. S'il ne séchait pas la matinée. Encore. Elle soupira.

Naruto Uzumaki, dit Kurama, était son meilleur ami depuis le primaire. Survolté en permanence, il se canalisait dans les jeux vidéo depuis maintenant quelques années et avait beaucoup de mal à se modérer en temps et en argent dépenser. Un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. Il serait certainement toujours connecté à l'aurore. Surtout s'il était accompagné.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'accompagnateur, qui était ce BlackSnake ? Elle connaissait la plupart des joueurs faisant partie de la liste d'amis du blond et ce pseudo lui était inconnu, elle en était sûre. Elle cliqua sur le personnage, à l'écran, et passa ses caractéristiques générales en revue. Peu de montures mais celles possédées étaient soit rares soit payantes, des armes aux statistiques de combat impressionnantes, quelques titres intéressants. Un bon joueur, en somme.

Elle se figea quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il était membre de la guilde nommée « L'Akatsuki ». Cette dernière avait acquis une certaine notoriété, ces derniers temps, et nombre de joueurs désiraient rejoindre leur rang et se faisait rembarrer sans cérémonie par le maitre de guilde. Un dénommé « HommeMasqué » qui publiait chacune des sorties de la guilde sur son compte Youtube, rendant très populaire le petit groupe.

Incontestablement, ce « BlackSnake » devait être fort. Elle sortit de ses pensées et son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur le personnage. Classe : Chevalier de la Mort, spécialisation : Sang. Elle ferma la petite fenêtre comportant les informations et se contenta de fixer bêtement le pseudo et la guilde de l'autre, comme s'il allait lui livrer tous ses secrets. La discussion avait repris entre les deux membres du groupe et elle arrêta son inspection là pour tenter de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

Visiblement Naruto voulait passer en vocal pour plus de facilité et l'autre refusait en bloc. Sakura trouva ce refus stupide, il n'y avait rien de plus pénible que de devoir communiquer à l'écrit en plein combat, faisant perdre quelques précieuses secondes de concentration à tout le monde pour lire et répondre alors qu'être en vocal permettait de jouer tout en discutant de tout et de rien sans gêner le jeu.

[00 :43] Kurama : Allez Sasuke ! Please !

Sasuke, donc. Le fameux ami qui était en école privée et que Naruto connaissait depuis l'enfance. Étrange qu'il ne soit pas dans sa liste d'amis. Elle était certaine que son pseudo n'y figurait pas. De plus, elle jouait régulièrement avec cet imbécile, c'était surprenant qu'il ne l'invite jamais.

[00 :46] BlackSnake : Ok. J'inc dans 5min.

Traduction: Il arrivait incessamment sous peu dans la discussion vocale. Il ne semblait absolument pas motivé, cependant. Sakura soupira et chercha parmi les nombreuses icones figurant sur le bureau de son ordinateur le programme permettant de discuter entre joueurs. Elle se connecta rapidement et introduisit le nom et le mot de passe pour accéder sur le canal utilisé par Naruto. Il était le seul connecté dessus.

« - Yo Sakura-chan ! » Brailla-t-il et la jeune femme décolla le casque de ses oreilles quelques secondes.

« - Arrête de hurler ! Tu me casses les tympans ! » Hurla-t-elle en retour.

« - Mais Saku-chan, je suis juste content que tu te joignes à nous… » Bredouilla son ami « Je t'ai déjà parlé de Sasuke, non ? »

« - Celui avec qui tu allais au Dojo ? Tu le détestais. » Trancha froidement Sakura tout en diminuant le volume de la conversation. Et grand bien lui en prit car dans la seconde qui suivit Naruto se remit à brailler.

« - Oui ! Il me provoquait tout le temps et on passait notre temps à se battre ! J'ai bien manqué me faire virer par sa faute ! »

« - Quel dommage, je n'y suis pas parvenu. » Intervint une voix masculine.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte qu'une nouvelle personne avait rejoint le canal de discussion sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue. Les vagissements de son ami ayant sans doute couvert le signal sonore prévenant d'une connexion. « BlackSnake ».

« - Sasuke ! Te voilà enfin ! On parlait justement de toi avec Sakura-chan ! »

« - Une fille ? » Demanda froidement le susnommé d'une voix ou transparaissait une nette condescendance.

« - Enchantée, Sasuke-kun. » Choisit-elle d'esquiver subtilement la question.

« - Elle sait jouer au moins ? » L'ignora totalement BlackSnake

« - Tu vas voir, sans rire, elle est vachement balèze ! » S'enthousiasma Naruto avant de partir d'un grand rire

« - J'espère pour elle, je n'ai pas de patience pour les boulets. »

Sakura resta figée quelques instants. Quoi ? Pour qui se prenait-il ce type ? Avait-on idée d'être aussi… Misogyne ? Prétentieux ? Elle serra les dents et se jura de lui faire regretter ses paroles.

« - Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, c'est elle la soigneuse. Elle est capable de te laisser mourir. » Taquina Kurama en envoyant simultanément un message écrit à Sakura « Fais pas gaffe, il est tjrs comme ça au début ».

« - Tss, comme si j'avais besoin d'être soigné. On y va ? »

 _Vous êtes maintenant inscrit en file d'attente dans l'outil scénario (temps d'attente estimé : 3min)_

« - Un scénario ? » S'étonna la jeune femme

« - Oui, il y a un objet dont j'ai besoin qui ne se trouve que sur un des monstres. » Expliqua le blond de son air enjoué « En plus c'est l'occasion de jouer sans se prendre la tête. »

« - Ce scénario est tellement simpliste que je pourrais en pleurer. » Soupira Sakura et elle entendit clairement ''BlackSnake'' ricaner. Elle n'aimait pas ce gars. Il était franchement imbuvable.

L'écran de chargement stoppa ses pensées et quelques instants plus tard, leurs trois personnages se retrouvèrent dans une vaste salle où naviguaient des monstres à l'allure de zombies. Elle connaissait l'endroit sur le bout des doigts et entreprit de traverser celui-ci en évitant un maximum les paquets de monstres, filant droit vers les objectifs plus intéressants. Combattre pour combattre n'apportait rien dans ce cas-ci puisque cela n'apportait ni argent ni récompenses.

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de BlackSnake puisqu'il entreprit de rameuter tous les adversaires, les attirant droit sur lui et faisant ainsi chuter grandement sa barre de vie. Sakura arrêta sa course et entreprit de le soigner du mieux qu'elle put mais il semblait la provoquer, s'éloignant d'elle et s'isolant dans un couloir hors de portée de ses sorts de soin. Ah, il voulait jouer à cela hein ?

« - T'es trop loin, Sas'ke ! Reviens ! » Intima Naruto qui courrait dans sa direction, lançant des sortilèges à droite et à gauche.

Sakura fit accélérer son personnage et, dès qu'elle fut à portée, plaça une bulle absorbant les dégâts autour de l'imbécile d'ami de Naruto. Celui-ci sembla soudainement se réveiller et terrassa les adversaires qu'il avait sur lui en quelques sorts rondement effectués. En quelques secondes, tous les monstres étaient morts et il s'était intégralement soigné.

Il se fichait d'elle. Il avait fait exprès de se faire acculer et de presque mourir. C'était un test. La jeune femme jura à haute voix pendant que Kurama félicitait l'autre en riant.

« - On n'a pas besoin de la fille. » Trancha Sasuke, plus méprisant que jamais.

« - Sois sympa, elle vient de te heal malgré le fait que tu te sois barré à l'autre bout de la map ! » Reprit-il pour son amie

« - J'aurai pu m'en sortir aisément sans elle. » Ricana BlackSnake. Et Sakura ne trouvait rien a redire parce qu'étonnement c'était la vérité. Elle ne lui avait été d'aucune aide.

« - C'est bon, Naruto, je déco. On a cours demain matin de toute façon. » Prit-elle congé un peu sèchement.

Elle était agacée. Et l'objectif d'un jeu était de prendre du plaisir. Hors il était clair qu'elle n'en prendrait pas en jouant avec ce type. Autant être en forme en maths le lendemain.

« - Mais Saku-chaaaan… Je voulais jouer avec toi ! » Protesta le blond et elle sourit en imaginant la tête qu'il faisait à coup sûr. Naruto pouvait être un vrai enfant.

« - On se voit demain ! Tâche d'être à l'heure ! »

Et elle se déconnecta.

Quand elle se réveilla, trop tôt, le lendemain elle était toujours énervée. BlackSnake l'avait réellement gonflée la veille. Certes, les filles étaient souvent mal vues et méprisées dans les jeux vidéo mais la prendre de haut de la sorte sans même l'avoir vue à l'œuvre ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'un petit gros, boutonneux de surcroît, frustré au possible et s'acharnant sur la gent féminine faute de trouver une petite amie. Oui, il devait se faire rejeter continuellement et se vengeait en ligne, bien à l'abri derrière son écran. Elle pesta tout le long du trajet et arriva plus tôt que prévu devant le bâtiment scolaire.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et de vilaines cernes mauves sous ses yeux pochés, Naruto était appuyé contre le mur d'enceinte. Il était donc venu.

« - Toi tu as encore passé la nuit à jouer. » Railla-t-elle en s'approchant. Le regard embrumé du blond la scanna rapidement avant d'hocher simplement la tête. « Tu es désespérant. »

« - Hé, t'es la même, pour rappel ! » Répliqua mollement Kurama. Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de filer en direction de son groupe d'amies.

Si elle était Shannaro, elfe chamane guérisseuse le soir derrière son ordi, elle était également Sakura Haruno, jeune fille pratiquement majeure aimant le shopping et les potins. Et c'était cette dernière partie d'elle-même qu'elle affichait aux yeux du monde, taisant ses passe-temps peu féminins à ses petites condisciples qui ne comprendraient pas, de toute façon, pour se concentrer sur les derniers ragots en date. Ino était en train d'expliquer son rencart du week-end à grand renfort de battements de cils et de cheveux jetés négligemment en arrière.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguée d'emblée de cette nouvelle semaine, et laissa son regard courir sur la cour où était rassemblé l'ensemble des élèves. Elle stoppa son inspection en apercevant Naruto en grande discussion avec un grand brun qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Les deux garçons étaient toujours à l'extérieur de l'enceinte et elle plissa les yeux en les voyant s'éloigner. Il n'allait quand même pas encore séché, ce crétin blond ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il risquait gros, cette fois ? Le professeur avait exigé qu'il soit présent au prochain cours sous peine de ne plus l'accepter à aucun et de ne pouvoir passer son examen de fin d'année en maths.

Elle signifia aux filles qu'elle revenait et s'élança dans la direction empruntée par les deux étudiants. Elle scinda la foule et aperçu la chevelure blonde anarchique de son ami au loin, semblant patienter à l'arrêt de bus.

« - Naruto ! Espèce de crétin, je peux savoir où tu vas ? » Tonna-t-elle dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle et le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« - Sakura-chan ! J'allais juste… »

« - Tu te rends compte que si tu ne viens pas au cours de math, Kabuto-sensei va te faire rater ton année ? » Enchaina directement la jeune fille en élevant la voix, coupant court aux explications vaseuses que Naruto allait sans doute lui sortir. Il était le roi pour les excuses ne tenant pas la route et elle ne comptait pas se laisser avoir aujourd'hui.

« - Ce qu'elle est bruyante. » Trancha froidement l'inconnu.

Sakura se figea et porta son attention sur lui. Les cheveux épais et d'un noir de geais, les yeux couleur pétroles inexpressifs, le visage aux traits à la fois fins et curieusement froid, grand, bien bâti et svelte, l'inconnu était beau. Extrêmement beau. Mais d'une beauté glaciale, presque dérangeante. Et puis, surtout, cette voix…

« - BlackSnake, j'imagine. » Grinça-t-elle, crachant pratiquement le pseudonyme. « J'aimerai pouvoir dire que c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer mais ce serait mentir. »

« - Intéressant. » Répondit-il simplement, un mince sourire moqueur prenant place sur ses lèvres pâles.

« - Sakura-chan, je te jure, j'vais venir ! Sasuke venait simplement récupérer une clé USB qu'il avait oubliée chez moi la dernière fois ! » Plaida sa cause un Naruto ne semblant absolument pas avoir suivi l'échange.

« - Fais ce qu'il te chante ! » Dit Sakura en tournant les talons, saluant d'un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule, avant de retourner d'un bon pas écouter les histoires insipides de ses camarades de classe. Laissant sur place un blondinet passablement déconcerté par son attitude et un jeune homme dont les yeux noirs suivaient chacun de ses mouvements tandis qu'elle s'éloignait gracieusement.

Le soir, quand elle se connecta, une demande d'ajout clignotait. « _BlackSnake vous a ajouté à sa liste d'amis. X Accepter - X refuser_. » Elle hésita longuement, passant son curseur sur l'un puis sur l'autre avant d'accepter en soupirant.

Elle était curieuse des raisons motivant cette invitation. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se soient particulièrement bien entendu… Elle chassa toutes pensées parasites et entreprit de faire ses devoirs, un œil inspectant sa liste d'amis de temps à autre et l'autre résolvant les équations qu'il lui faudrait rendre le lendemain.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt dans ses devoirs en entendant le petit « plop » sonore indiquant l'arrivée d'un message et ses sourcils se froncèrent en découvrant l'expéditeur. Son souffle se coupa presque et elle se retrouva, tremblante, à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre.

[19 :23] BlackSnake : Iop.

Elle se sentait stupide. Elle avait détesté ce type, la veille, et voilà qu'elle se mettait dans tous ses états pour lui. Pour deux minutes en face à face où il n'avait fait qu'une remarque désobligeante et un sourire moqueur.

Il fallait tout de même qu'elle réponde, non ? Elle porta des doigts fébriles à son clavier et pianota rapidement.

[19 :31] Shannaro : Tu me veux quoi ?

Envoyé. Elle reprit sa respiration, fixant le fil de discussion. Elle attendait impatiemment sa réponse et s'agaça de sa propre attitude. Bon sang, ce qu'elle était puérile.

Il répondit près de cinq minutes plus tard en envoyant simplement le nom d'un artéfact pouvant booster ses attaques et ne se trouvant que sur un monstre rare se baladant dans un certain périmètre. À l'autre bout du continent. Puis il lui envoya une invitation de groupe.

Elle hésita, encore. Un dernier regard à son cahier de math et elle acceptait, s'installant plus confortablement et ramenant son ordinateur sur ses cuisses pour jouer plus aisément. Ils étaient seuls dans le groupe et elle chercha sur la carte le petit point rouge indiquant où il se trouvait. Non loin de son personnage, dans un quartier à proximité.

[19 :45] BlackSnake : Ready ?  
[19 :46] Shannaro : Pour faire quoi ?  
[19 :46]BlackSnake : Chasser des rares.

Ah, il lui fallait simplement quelqu'un pouvant le soigner pendant qu'il chassait les monstres rares –et donc forts- à la recherche de son objet à la noix. Il y avait écrit ''bouche-trou'' sur son front ou quoi ? Elle serra les dents et entreprit de l'envoyer paître mais un second message interrompit sa réflexion.

[19 :47] BlackSnake : ?

Quelle prévenance, tiens. Un point d'interrogation. Il avait peur d'user ses doigts en faisant des phrases complètes ?

[19 :48] Shannaro : Je dois finir mes devoirs de maths.  
[19 :48] Shannaro : Donne-moi un quart d'heure et c'est bon.  
[19 :49] BlackSnake : Tu dois faire quoi ?  
[19 :49] Shannaro : Des équations.  
[19 :53] BlackSnake : Envoie.

Quoi ? Qu'elle envoie ses devoirs ? C'était ça ? Elle écarquilla les yeux, relut plusieurs fois la demande et en arriva systématiquement à la même conclusion.

Elle envoya donc l'énoncer du dernier exercice, qui lui donnait du fil à retordre soi dit en passant, et dans la minute qui suivait il lui renvoya le développement et la réponse juste. Elle battit des paupières, un peu sonnée mais surtout impressionnée. Il ne lui avait même pas fallu une minute. Naruto avait mentionné qu'il était en école privée mais tout de même…

[19 :59] BlackSnake : Que ça ?  
[20 :01] Shannaro : Oui, c'était le dernier.  
[20 :02] Shannaro : Merci ! Tu as l'air d'être bon en maths !  
[20 :02] BlackSnake : C'était facile.

Bon, il l'énervait. Elle n'était pas obligée de jouer avec, après tout. Mais il l'avait aidée et même s'il semblait complétement la mépriser elle était intriguée. Cela ne collait pas, hier soir, l'ajout en ami et maintenant cette conversation. Que voulait-il ?

[20 :03] BlackSnake : C'est bon ?

Elle envoya son approbation et il invoqua une monture volante, se postant à côté de son personnage quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner dans les airs sans attendre plus longtemps. Elle en fit de même, le suivant à distance à travers la zone. Sa chamane survola un désert aride puis une forêt tropicale avant de finalement rejoindre le chevalier, l'attendant en vol stationnaire au-dessus d'un espèce de rhinocéros géant qui broutait tranquillement. Visiblement c'était la cible.

[20 :14] BlackSnake : Heal moi.

Donc elle avait raison, il n'avait besoin d'elle que pour le soigner au cas où le monstre était trop fort pour lui seul.

[20 :15] Shannaro : Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
[20 :15] BlackSnake : J'ai fait tes devoirs, on est quitte.

Elle fit disparaître sa monture dès que son personnage eut touché le sol et invoqua immédiatement un totem de soin, rendant de la vie à chaque seconde aux membres alliés à proximité. En quelques secondes, l'autre joueur était sur la bête et l'attaquait. Elle restait focalisée sur la barre de vie du chevalier et constata qu'elle était purement et simplement inutile. Il se soignait lui-même et ne prenait pratiquement aucun dégât. En quelques secondes le rhinocéros était vaincu et il réinvoquait sa monture.

[20 :17] Shannaro : Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.  
[20 :18] BlackSnake : Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela.  
[20 :18] Shannaro : Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir alors ?  
[20 :20] BlackSnake : Simple curiosité.  
[20 :20] BlackSnake : Mais comme prévu, tu es inintéressante.

Sans rien répondre, elle se déconnecta. Sale type. Et puis quoi encore, elle n'était pas son chien. Rageusement, elle repoussa son ordinateur plus loin sur son lit. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de sa soirée, maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas jouer, au risque de tomber sur l'autre crétin, mais ses soirées récemment n'étaient comblées que par le jeu. Voilà qui était ennuyeux.

Devait-elle le bloquer ? Ou bien simplement le supprimer de sa liste d'amis ? Oui, elle aurait dû simplement faire cela mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Elle était intriguée. Elle voulait comprendre les motivations de ce Sasuke que Naruto décrivait comme étant solitaire et taciturne. Il lui avait parlé, à elle, et sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Certes, ce n'était pas une grande conversation et il la méprisait mais c'était tout de même étrange.

Son téléphone vibra sur le matelas et elle tâtonna à sa recherche, décrochant de justesse avant la dernière sonnerie.

« - Saku, tu boudes ? »

Naruto. Évidemment. Qui d'autre t'attendais-tu à entendre, imbécile ? Tu ne le connais même pas, ce type. Elle s'obligeait à se ressaisir et à répondre au blond avant qu'il ne s'enflamme et s'excuse pour tout et n'importe quoi en pensant qu'elle lui en voulait.

« - Pas du tout, pourquoi ? »

« - T'es pas connectée et Sasuke m'a dit que tu étais partie en râlant… »

Tiens donc.

« - Ce type… C'est vraiment un abruti. »

« - Dis pas ça, Saku-chan ! Il est un peu rude aux premiers abords mais dans le fond c'est un gars sympa… »

« - Tout le monde est toujours sympa avec toi. » Souligna-t-elle

« - Écoute, je pense que tu l'intéresses, il m'a posé pas mal de questions sur toi ce matin… » Confessa sur un ton innocent le blond.

« - Oui, oui. Tu m'appelais pour ça ? » Grinça la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de cela avec lui. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup à quelques reprises et ses intuitions s'étaient à chaque fois révélées fausses. Entrainant des situations gênantes ou elle envoyait paître des garçons ne pensant pas du tout à mal et où elle se sentait complétement stupide par la suite. Comme avec Kiba, Naruto lui avait soufflé qu'il semblait vraiment l'apprécier dans un clin d'œil explicite, ce qui l'avait amenée à mettre les choses au clair avec le jeune homme qui lui avait alors confié être intéressé par l'une de ses amies et qu'elle l'aide, pas du tout par elle donc. Humiliant. Du Naruto Uzumaki tout craché.

« - Sakuuuu, viens jouer avec moi. » Gémit-il

« - Pas ce soir… »

« - D'accord, mais viens au moins en vocal m'aider pour le devoir de sciences ! »

Et il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Elle soupira bruyamment et attrapa son casque par terre, l'enfilant sur ses oreilles. Naruto savait qu'elle ne pouvait refuser de l'aider, ils étaient amis depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ignore comment la faire céder. Elle se maudit et grommela quelques insultes dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se connecter sur le canal de discussion.

« - Bon, tu as intérêt à avoir au moins essayé cette fois ! » Asséna-t-elle directement.

« - Tiens donc, tu ne me fuis plus ? » Lui répondit une voix qui n'aurait pas dû être présente. Elle plissa les yeux, ouvrant la fenêtre indiquant les participants à la conversation pour découvrir qu'ils étaient trois. Naruto, elle-même et BlackSnake. Évidemment.

« - Naruto, tes exercices. » Répondit-elle sans se soucier d'avantage de l'indésirable.

« - Je te les envoie par Facebook ! » Répondit-il immédiatement et elle ferma les yeux, agacée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agit de la sorte directement ?

« - Je t'ai vexée ? » Reprit la voix glaciale de Sasuke

« - Tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas. Nous nous sommes croisés une seule fois et la rencontre fut loin d'être une réussite alors s'il te plait, tu te tais et tu me fiches la paix. »

« - Puéril. » Cracha BlackSnake.

« - Naruto ? » Interpella-t-elle son ami « Tu n'as pas compris quoi au juste ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle se força à demeurer silencieuse le temps que le blond revienne –sans doute était-il allé se faire cuire des nouilles instantanées, c'était la première cause de ses absences inexpliquées.

« - Je dois y aller. » Signifia la voix polaire.

« - Personne ne te retient. » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre la jeune femme

« - Personne ne le pourrait, de toute façon. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le chan. Laissant derrière lui une Sakura perplexe tentant de saisir le sens de cette phrase.

« - Désolé, j'étais allé me faire des nouilles, ça va ? » Résonna soudainement un Naruto jovial dans ses oreilles. « Oh, Sasuke est parti ? » S'étonna-t-il

« - Il devait y aller. Et c'est pas plus mal, si tu veux mon avis. Donc, ton devoir, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« - Tu te trompes sur lui, Sakura. »

Elle ne répondit pas et enchaina sur la biologie, expliquant point par point au blondinet ce qu'il n'avait pas compris –c'est-à-dire à peu près tout. Il séchait trop et ne manqua pas de le lui dire –à quatre reprises- avant d'accepter de se connecter et de faire un donjon avec lui. L'autre bizarre étant parti, elle était tranquille, non ?

Mais à peine en ligne, elle reçut un message. Non, visiblement, elle ne serait pas tranquille.

[21 :17] Amaterasu : Salut. Désolé de te déranger mais la guilde « L'Akatsuki » recherche activement un soigneur dans le but de compléter ses rangs et pouvoir prétendre à combattre en difficulté mythique. Serais-tu intéressée de faire un essai ?

Elle bloqua, immobile tant physiquement que psychologique, sur le message quelques minutes. Pourquoi diable une guilde de cette envergure recruterait-elle une joueuse inconnue au bataillon telle qu'elle l'était ? Il était vrai que, en toute modestie, son niveau n'était pas mauvais. Mais elle n'avait ni l'équipement adapté ni l'expérience de ce genre de rassemblement. Combattre dans une instance à cette difficulté et dans un groupe de vingt joueurs cela exigerait d'elle qu'elle ne commette aucune erreur et qu'elle soit suffisamment douée que pour les soigner rapidement afin qu'ils ne meurent pas. Stressant, donc.

« L'Akatsuki ». Elle rechercha rapidement quels membres de chez eux étaient en ligne et leurs localisations et découvrit –sans surprise- que BlackSnake était au même endroit que le dénommé Amaterasu. Il n'y avait pas de coïncidences. Surtout que la personne tentant de la recruter avait accordé sa phrase au féminin.

[21 :26] Shannaro : Bonsoir, désolée mais je ne pense pas avoir les qualités requises pour ce type de combat. Merci de l'invitation.  
[21 :27] Amaterasu : Pourquoi ne pas venir t'en faire toi-même une idée ?  
[21 :29] Shannaro : Pourquoi insister alors qu'une foule de joueurs accepterait dans la seconde ?  
[21 :30] Amaterasu : Il est rare que mon petit frère recommande quelqu'un et je t'avoue être intrigué.  
[21 :31] Shannaro : Je pense que tu fais erreur sur la personne. Bon jeu.

Elle ferma la fenêtre de discussion et accepta rapidement la demande de groupe de Naruto qui les plaça en file d'attente immédiatement. Visiblement, il l'attendait. Elle chassa de son esprit cette drôle d'invitation de guilde pour le moins inattendue et discuta des derniers faits et gestes d'Hinata avec le blond –il était irrémédiablement amoureux de celle-ci alors qu'elle semblait à peine connaître son existence.

[21 :42] BlackSnake : Pourquoi refuser ?

Ben tiens, cela faisait longtemps… Elle soupira. Il confirmait ainsi qu'il était bien celui derrière l'invitation de l'Akatsuki. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il recommandée ? Il n'y avait aucune cohérence dans les agissements de ce type.

[21 :13] Shannaro : Pourquoi pas ?  
[21 :13] BlackSnake : Ce n'est pas un argument valable  
[21 :14] Shannaro : Pourquoi me recommander ?  
[21 :14] BlackSnake : C'est ça le problème ?  
[21 :15] BlackSnake : Si ça n'avait pas été moi qui t'avais recommandée, tu aurais accepté ?

Quelle longue phrase ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Avant de réfléchir et de lui concédé cette manche : il avait raison, son refus n'était motivé que par sa présence.

[21 :17] Shannaro : Sans doute.  
[21 :20] BlackSnake : Tu me détestes.

Elle eut un petit rire surpris. Ce n'était même pas une question, le point final en témoignait. Qu'était-elle supposée répondre à cela ? Elle commença plusieurs phrases, qu'elle effaça tour à tour, ne trouvant rien d'adapter. Elle se voyait mal répondre simplement 'oui' et n'avait pas envie de le contredire non plus.

[21 :22] Shannaro : Je ne te connais pas.

Voilà, ni oui, ni non, tempéré et suffisamment vague. Elle était plutôt fière de sortir de ce casse-tête par cette petite pirouette.

[21 :23] BlackSnake : Dans ce cas, accepte.  
[21 :23] Shannaro : Non  
[21 :24] BlackSnake : Alors apprends à me connaître.

Elle en fut soufflée. Il avait contourné le problème, profitant de sa pirouette pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait sûrement depuis le début de la conversation. Ce gars était très fort. Ou peut-être avait-elle juste envie qu'il le soit et qu'elle aimait l'idée qu'il ait envie de la connaître, elle. Elle porta ses mains à ses joues où les fossettes de son sourire trop large s'imprimaient. Elle n'aurait pas dû être heureuse de pareille phrase d'un type si insupportable.

[21 :26] Shannaro : C'est une blague ?  
[21 :26] BlackSnake : Je file. Réfléchis-y.

Et il se déconnecta. La laissant indécise devant cette brève phrase.

Le lendemain matin, elle arriva fatiguée mais en avance. Positionnée stratégiquement sur les marches devant le bâtiment, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les piaillements d'Ino, elle guettait les moindres faits et gestes de Naruto qui était hors de l'enceinte, appuyé contre l'abri bus. Mais aucune touffe de cheveux noirs ne survint et la cloche annonçant le début des leçons la prit par surprise. Il était stupide de sa part de penser qu'il viendrait deux jours de suite alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Elle se fustigea et regagna sa place.

Pourtant la journée passa et elle ne réussit pas se sortir ce fichu BlackSnake de la tête. Il l'intriguait. Et ses yeux d'onyx lui avaient fait une plus forte impression qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

Elle rejoignit donc Naruto à la fin des cours et entreprit, le plus discrètement possible, d'obtenir le numéro de l'enquiquineur. Mais même un grand naïf comme le blond se montra suspicieux face à pareille demande.

« - T'en pincerais pas un peu pour Sasuke, dis-moi ? » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix audible à cinq mètres dans son oreille. Elle massa son tympan –sans doute percé- et grimaça un sourire engageant à son ami

« - T'es dingue ! Ce type est insupportable ! Je veux juste lui demander quelque chose… » Tenta-t-elle dans un rire qui sonnait faux.

« - Ah oui ? Et quoi ? » S'enquit Naruto, sceptique, le nez plissé.

« - Cela ne te regarde pas ! » Le brava Sakura en croisant les bras et détournant le regard, le menton en l'air.

« - Pas d'explications, pas de numéro. » Répliqua catégoriquement Kurama dans un sourire sous-entendant un tas de choses.

« - T'es pénible… » Souffla-t-elle avant de se draper dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et de s'éloigner en direction de chez elle.

« - C'était pour rire, Sakura-chan ! T'en vas paaaas ! » Cria Naruto en la rattrapant en quelques enjambées. « Tiens ! » Et il lui fourra son portable sous le nez, l'écran affichant le contact « Sasuke Uchiha » ainsi que le numéro de ce dernier. Elle sortit son propre téléphone et copia rapidement les chiffres avant de remercier d'un sourire radieux son ami d'enfance.

Il tenta encore quelques questions auxquelles il n'obtint aucune réponse puis se résolu à monter dans le bus et elle s'en alla, conquérante, vers son chez-elle. Elle habitait à quelques rues de l'école à peine mais le trajet lui sembla long tant elle se réjouissait de rentrer.

Ses chaussures furent ôtées et jetées, ainsi que sa veste et son sac, dès le pas de la porte franchit et elle se rua dans sa chambre. Allumant son ordinateur tout en attrapant une cannette de soda sur son bureau, elle s'impatientait, tournant en rond dans la petite pièce. Une fois la bête allumée, elle se connecta sans plus attendre sur le jeu, constatant immédiatement que cinq personnes de sa liste de contacts étaient en ligne mais que celle qu'elle voulait n'était pas là. Elle soupira et s'enjoignit au calme.

Sortant son téléphone portable, elle fit défiler les numéros avant de s'arrêter sur le nouvel arrivant. Sasuke BlackSnake Uchiha. Elle ouvrit un nouveau message et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire mais l'inspiration ne venait pas et elle se trouva stupide d'avoir ainsi insisté pour obtenir le numéro portable du garçon si c'était pour ne quand même pas savoir quoi raconter.

« Faisons connaissance. » Nota-t-elle simplement et elle envoya avant d'hésiter à nouveau.

Une boule d'appréhension lui obstrua la gorge. Et s'il prétendait ne pas savoir qui c'était ou s'il refusait en bloc tout message ? Il semblait instable, limite insaisissable, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ne l'envoie paître.

Son mobile émit le son caractérisant la réception d'un nouvel SMS et elle se hérissa, l'attrapant sauvagement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Il ne l'avait pas rembarrée, c'était toujours ça. Par contre, elle était vexée de cette réponse alors que lui-même ne semblait pas si soucieux de la politesse élémentaire. De plus, que répondre ? Elle resta songeuse, le téléphone ouvert en main et le regard dans le vague, une bonne dizaine de minutes. Un second bip sonore la ramena à la réalité et elle ouvrit le message sans vraiment prêter attention à l'expéditeur.

« E-sport Bar, 19h » C'était Blacksnake. Enfin, Sasuke. Mais son prénom sonnait étrangement dans sa tête, sans doute son cerveau l'avait-il assimilé comme étant BlackSnake le chevalier de la mort spécialisation sang. Mais là n'était pas le principal ! Que faire maintenant ? Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ?

« Impossible. » Répondit-elle sans s'épancher. Elle mentait, elle aurait pu s'y rendre sans aucun problème mais elle était incertaine. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à cet inconnu, bien qu'il soit un ami de longue date de Naruto, et elle se voyait mal dire à ses parents qu'elle allait dans un bar rencontrer un garçon dont elle ne connaissait rien. Ils auraient refusés tout net et elle aurait dû mentir. Non, mieux valait ne pas céder.

« Menteuse. »

« Pardon ? »

« Naruto m'a dit que tu y étais souvent. »

Maudit sois-tu Naruto Uzumaki ! Cingla-t-elle en jetant son téléphone sur le matelas. Elle était prise au piège. Si elle refusait, il le prendrait mal. Mais si elle acceptait… Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées.

« Trop tôt. »

« 20h ? » Répondit-il sur-le-champ.

« Ok. »

« Sois à l'heure. » Elle grinça des dents, détestant cette manie de donner des ordres. Puis se rua sur sa garde-robe, retournant ses étagères pour dénicher la tenue adéquate. Attitude typiquement féminine s'il en est. Une fois lavée, habillée, maquillée et ayant vérifié trente-quatre fois son reflet dans le miroir, elle patienta. Ou plutôt, tenta de tuer le temps, errant sur la toile les yeux rivés sur l'horloge numérique Windows. Mais les minutes s'étiraient et elle s'en voulait d'avoir reculé l'heure de rendez-vous.

Elle retourna devant le miroir en pied, se mirant attentivement. Sa robe en daim noir tombait au-dessus de ses genoux, sa taille finement mise en valeur et les manches mi- longues retroussées en de fins bords laissant apparaître un tissu brillant. Le col Claudine terminait la succession de boutons dorés. Sans doute cela faisait-il un rien trop habillé pour un bar e-sport. Mais mieux valait être « trop » que « pas assez », n'est-ce pas ? Elle se sourit et ses lèvres maquillées dans une nuance mauve foncée s'étirèrent sur ses joues rosées de blush clair. Ses cheveux fins demeuraient lâches. Elle s'était toujours préférée avec la crinière libre, ayant ainsi le loisir d'apaiser sa gêne en entortillant ses doigts dans les mèches roses.

L'heure finit par tourner et elle enfila une paire de basket noire –cassant ainsi cette apparence bon chic bon genre donnée par la robe- et, le sac à franges noir pendant au coude, elle claqua la porte de la maison familiale.

Elle courut dans la rue, attrapant son bus in extremis et se laissa choir, haletante, sur la banquette du fond. Trois arrêts plus loin, elle était arrivée.

Le bar était illuminé et des rires provenaient de l'intérieur. Elle pria pour que BlackSnake soit déjà présent, appréhendant d'entrer dans cet univers majoritairement masculin seule. Elle souffla un grand coup et, la main posée sur la porte vitrée, rassembla son courage pour la pousser.

Mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion, une main inconnue vint rejoindre la sienne sur la poignée et sans cérémonie, ouvrit en grand, la faisant légèrement trébuché en avant. Elle jeta un regard de reproche au nouvel arrivant et croisa deux yeux pétrole rieurs. Il l'attrapa par le coude et navigua entre les tables avant de la lâcher devant une banquette de velours grise tout au fond de la pièce. Elle s'y installa prudemment et darda son regard émeraude sur l'individu l'ayant conviée. Il portait une simple chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient négligemment détachés et un jeans foncés, un ordinateur portable sous le bras et les cheveux en bataille on aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait dans son salon tant sa posture était désinvolte. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, la forçant à se décaler sur la banquette et elle fronça les sourcils.

Il aurait tout à fait pu s'assoir en face. Mais sans rien dire, il ouvrit le laptop et le posa sur la table en bois, entre eux deux. Il encoda le code du wifi et ouvrit le jeu, connectant rapidement son personnage. Puis, il poussa l'ordinateur devant elle et attendit, le menton posé nonchalamment dans la paume de sa main et les yeux fixés sur elle.

« - Vas-y. » L'encouragea-t-il d'une voix agacée.

« - Bonsoir à toi aussi. » Le singea-t-elle, agacée également.

« - Bonsoir. » Cingla Sasuke en masquant son irritation en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de geais puis il tapota impatiemment des doigts sur la table. « Joue. »

« - Non, toi, à quoi tu joues ? C'est quoi ces manières ? » S'indigna-t-elle en repoussant l'ordinateur et en appuyant d'un doigt sur le torse de l'imbuvable à côté d'elle. Elle le fusilla du regard et il répondit d'un demi-sourire. « T'es vraiment à la masse, en fait. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi je m'attendais en venant ici… » Poursuivit-elle en martelant son torse du bout de son doigt tandis que le sourire de l'homme s'agrandissait. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire chaleureux, il avait quelque chose de fêlé, de tordu. De mauvais, presque.

« - Je te demande simplement de jouer, ce n'est pas compliqué. » Il haussa les épaules en attrapant son doigt qui s'enfonçant toujours entre ses côtes.

« - Et pourquoi ? »

« - Tu poses trop de question. » Se plaignit-il.

« - Et tu ne donnes pas assez de réponses. » Rétorqua-t-elle vivement. « Donc, je répète : pourquoi ? » Il s'appuya contre le dossier, la tête penchée vers elle, semblant songeur « De toute façon, je ne peux pas jouer sans souris. » Nota Sakura en reposant son regard sur la machine haut de gamme reposant sur le teck de la table.

« - Exact. » Et il se leva, la plantant là pour se diriger vers le barman à qui il souffla quelques mots avant de s'éclipser avec lui dans l'arrière salle. Celle où était organisée occasionnellement des LANs multi-joueurs. Elle tenait l'information de Naruto qui venait parfois passer des week-ends entiers ici. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, une souris gaming aux multiples boutons dans la main et les iris brillantes, victorieuses. Il la brancha d'un geste sûr et reprit place à sa gauche souplement « C'est réglé. Joue. »

« - Je ne peux pas. »

« - Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« - Les deux. »

Il replaça son coude sur la table et y appuya sa tête, l'observant d'un air ennuyé par en-dessous ses longs cils noirs.

« - T'es pénible comme fille. »

« - Tu peux bien parler ! Qui donne rendez-vous à une fille pour l'obliger à jouer à un jeu en ligne ? T'es quel genre de tordu, au juste ? » S'énerva-t-elle pour de bon, cette fois.

« - Le genre qui aimerait te recruter. »

Il avait dit cela d'un air tellement désintéressé, complétement blasé. Et sa colère en fut soufflée. Elle demeura stupide, la bouche entre-ouverte, le fixant en clignant bêtement des yeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter et de ce qu'il attendait d'elle, c'était désappointant.

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Ce n'est pas surprenant. » Railla BlackSnake et l'éclat méprisant dans ses yeux indiquait clairement ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

« - Je ne te permets pas. » S'offusqua Sakura d'une petite voix, les yeux se détournant de lui.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu attendais de moi mais visiblement nous ne nous sommes pas compris. Si tu refuses de jouer, je m'en irais. » Susurra-t-il d'un air mauvais en articulant lentement chaque mot. Elle sentait son regard brûler son profil et elle se demanda réellement s'il ne serait pas mieux qu'il s'en aille, après tout. Mais quelque part, elle n'en avait pas envie. Et pleine de contradictions, elle finit par soupirer et attraper l'ordinateur pour le ramener face à elle. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et pianota, le déconnectant pour entrer ses propres identifiants.

La fenêtre de chargement puis apparut ses personnages. Elle sélectionna d'un clic rageur son personnage principal, Shannaro et patienta durant le chargement du jeu. Sa chamane apparut au centre de l'écran, dans l'auberge où elle l'avait laissée la veille. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et observa l'homme qui analysait chacun de ses gestes.

« - Bien, que dois-je faire ? » Cracha Sakura plus qu'elle ne demanda. Elle n'aimait pas cette impression qu'elle ne maitrisait rien.

« - Le rhinocéros de hier. » Il sembla réfléchir puis eut un micro sourire en coin « Pour commencer. »

« - Tu es conscient que ce n'est pas mon interface et que la souris ne répondra pas à mes sorts comme le ferait la mienne ? »

Contre toute attente, une lueur impressionnée passa dans l'ébène de ses yeux. Il s'éloigna légèrement, la toisant de haut en bas avant d'étendre le bras et de ramener l'ordinateur vers lui. Il navigua dans les paramètres, désactivant les add-on et quelques paramètres. Il lui rendit ensuite, le jeu ayant retrouvé son apparence de base.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« - Plus intéressant que prévu. » Murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux posés sur ses doigts, se parlant visiblement à lui-même. Elle ne jugea pas utile de répondre et s'échina plutôt à reprendre ses marques dans ce jeu qu'elle ne manipulait plus avec ses paramètres d'origine depuis bien longtemps. Et il était difficile de modifier ses habitudes. Elle nota avec satisfactions que la plupart des raccourcis de la souris correspondaient aux raccourcis clavier et étaient donc facilement utilisables.

Elle invoqua donc une monture volante aléatoire et s'élança dans les cieux radieux du MMORPG. Survolant les toits de la capitale humaine où elle avait élu domicile et traversant vallées et océans. Elle retrouva aisément l'endroit de la veille et tournoya quelques instants, cherchant un monstre à l'écart de manière à ne pas devoir se confronter à l'ensemble du troupeau. Elle se retrouva alors face à celui-là même qu'il avait abattu la veille en lui indiquant son inutilité.

Elle releva les yeux de l'écran et lui jeta un regard en biais, se concentrant pour ne pas tourner la tête mais cet effort était inutile puisqu'il la regardait et devait avoir repérer son mouvement, aussi infime soit-il. Il ne regardait d'ailleurs pas l'écran, ni ses doigts, ni rien concernant le jeu. Il la regardait elle. Son profil, son visage. Elle rougit en constatant cela et s'obligea à reporter son attention sur sa chamane. De retour dans le monde virtuel, elle posa sa monture et sortit son bâton, changea de spécialisation, attaqué en soigneur serait stupide. Elle fit manger son personnage, s'accordant ainsi un bonus d'attaque et entama le combat.

Il était mal aisé, son personnage lançant des sorts et ayant besoin d'être immobile pour que ceux-ci soient lancés. Le rhinocéros chargeant à tout va, ce n'était donc pas un adversaire facile avec un chaman qui privilégiait les attaques à longues distances. Elle peinait même quelque peu. Mais il était impensable qu'elle admette sa défaite devant l'autre imbuvable. Alors elle luttait, enchainant les sprints et les légers sorts de soin sur elle-même avant de lancer des malédictions, encore et encore, tentant d'affaiblir la bête. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'était pas possible ni de l'entraver, ni de le ralentir, elle devait simplement le tuer avant qu'il ne la tue. Et elle commençait à être à court de mana, la ressource lui permettant de lancer des sorts.

Trente pourcent. Il restait trente fichus pourcent de vie à l'animal. Elle serra les dents et pianotait furieusement sur le clavier, entièrement prise dans son combat et jurant de temps à autre entre ses lèvres pincées. Ne se souciant plus du tout du jeune garçon sur la banquette avec elle qui semblait captivé par le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. Elle l'avait oublié depuis longtemps, de toute façon.

Dix pourcent. Elle avala une seconde potion de vie, lança une boule de feu, enchaina par un horion de flamme supplémentaire qui brûla instantanément son adversaire et lui infligea des brulures toutes les trois secondes. Elle courut, sa vie diminuant à grande vitesse, lança un éclair, s'enfuit encore.

Et l'espèce de rhinocéros s'effondra. Elle soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle l'avait eu.

« - Pas mal. » Temporisa la voix glacée de celui qu'elle avait oublié.

« - Heureux ? » Le piqua-t-elle, le visage fermé et les émeraudes flamboyantes. Elle avait réussi son test à la noix et il n'était pas question qu'il la critique. Pas cette fois.

« - Ton cycle de DPS n'est pas… »

« - Mais c'est quoi ton problème, bordel ? » L'interrompit-elle, à bout de ses remarques. C'était contreproductif pour son moral de rester ici « T'as gagné, je me tire. » Elle se déconnecta et rabattit l'écran de l'ordinateur sur le clavier avant de se lever.

Voyant qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de se bouger, elle monta sur la banquette et entreprit de l'enjamber. Il continua à la suivre des yeux, bouche bée, bien après qu'elle ait traversé le bar furieusement. Elle était presque à cinq mètres de la porte, marchant d'un pas furibond dans la rue, lorsqu'une main puissante la tira en arrière et la ramena face à un homme au visage complétement fermé. Lui-même semblait surpris de ce qu'il faisait alors elle ne cherche pas à cacher sa stupéfaction.

« - Désolé. » Ses lèvres avaient bougé mais son visage restait impassible et elle douta pendant quelques secondes de son sens de l'audition.

« - Et pourquoi tu t'excuses exactement ? » S'enquit-elle, une fois assimilé le fait qu'il s'était vraisemblablement excuser.

« - Encore et toujours des questions… » Souffla-t-il en souriant légèrement. « Viens. » L'invita-t-il en tirant doucement sur le poignet qu'il avait toujours en main, l'attirant vers le bar qu'elle venait de quitter et l'entrainant à sa suite jusqu'à la table où était toujours posé l'ordinateur. Il l'avait poursuivie en le laissant là, ce type était-il conscient du prix de cet engin ? Estomaquée, le regard naviguant entre la machine et son propriétaire, elle s'assit docilement sur la banquette.

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se croise. » Dit-il simplement, une fois son attention récupérée entièrement. Il leva sa main, coupant court aux interrogations qui allait pleuvoir s'il la laissait parler, et elle referma sa bouche. « Je t'ai déjà vue jouer, ici. Souvent, même. Tellement concentrée que tu en oublies le monde qui t'entoure. » Elle voulut protester et il lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle devait le laisser finir. « Étrangement, tu ne me remarquais jamais. C'était presque vexant. Alors que Naruto ne parlait que de toi, j'étais l'homme invisible. » Il passe une main agacée dans ses cheveux. « Je déteste cette façon que tu as de me rendre transparent. Ça me rend fou. »

Ses yeux semblaient prêts à s'échapper de ses orbites. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne jamais le voir ? C'était une espèce d'Adonis aux traits frôlant la perfection. S'ils s'étaient déjà croisés, elle aurait forcément été sous le charme. Tout chez cet homme, physiquement s'entends, était une incitation aux vices.

« - D'accord. » Articula-t-elle péniblement, ayant la sensation de nager en plein délire. « Et donc tu as décidé de venir me faire jouer ici parce que… ? »

« - J'aime bien quand tu joues. » Et il haussa les épaules.

« - On nage en plein délire. » Hallucina Sakura, disant à voix haute ce qu'elle ressentait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« - Sans doute. » Et il enroula son doigts dans une mèche de cheveux roses « Mais je ne raisonne pas comme les autres, j'ai ma façon d'être bien à moi. J'aime te voir jouer donc je voulais que tu joues pour moi, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela. »

« - La logique même. » Ironisa d'une voix mal assurée la jeune fille, la bouche ayant du mal à ne pas se décrocher. Complétement à la masse et fou à lier se disputant le titre dans son esprit.

« - J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à rejoindre ma guilde. » Changea de sujet Sasuke, les doigts jouant toujours dans les cheveux longs.

« - L'Akatsuki, hein ? » Elle attrapa sa main et l'éloigna d'elle, la déposant sur la cuisse de l'homme « C'est non. »

Il remonta son regard rapidement jusqu'à ses yeux et la transperça de toute part. Elle déglutit difficilement tant il était impétueux à cet instant. Loin de l'homme tendre triturant ses cheveux l'instant précédent.

« - Donne-moi une bonne raison. » Exigea-t-il froidement.

« - Chronophage. »

« - Pas plus que le temps que tu y passes habituellement. » Réfuta Sasuke, visiblement irrité.

« - C'est différent. Je joue pour mon plaisir, quand j'en ai envie. Pas par obligation ou parce que d'autres m'attendent. Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre disponible pour un jeu. Cela n'a pas de sens. » Exposa tranquillement la jeune femme, tentant d'apaiser son voisin qui tiqua quelque peu sur le mot ''obligation''.

« - Si tu ne joues pas pour les autres, joue pour moi. » La phrase était loin d'être une quelconque demande, c'était un ordre. Glacial paradoxalement à son regard ardent.

« - Ou alors on utilise ce temps pour faire autre chose. » Suggéra-t-elle en souriant doucement, sa main se posant délicatement sur le poing serré de Sasuke. Il baissa la tête, scrutant le geste et sembla se détendre.

Handicapé des relations, songea Sakura. Il semblait totalement perdu et décontenancé face à elle. Il voulait plus mais ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il s'imaginait qu'en se cantonnant dans les domaines où il était bon, il serait en sécurité, connaitrait les codes et pourrait garder le contrôle. Mais cela ne marchait pas ainsi.

« - Très bien. » Finit-il par approuver. « Tu nous rejoins et, en contrepartie, deux fois par semaine on fait ce que tu veux. » Concéda BlackSnake en soupirant, comme s'il venait de faire un effort éprouvant.

Sakura posa sa main devant sa bouche, étouffant un petit rire face à l'attitude totalement abattue du garçon. Il avait perdu de sa superbe lors de cette dernière phrase et paraissait enfin être un adolescent normal, maladroit et gauche au possible avec les filles.

« - Je te parie que dans quelques temps, ce sera toi qui me demandera de sécher les sorties de guilde pour te retrouver en chair et en os. » Lui assura Sakura, un drôle de sourire illuminant ses traits.

Il ne répondit pas, l'observant d'un air circonspect, la tête penchée sur le côté. Quelques mèches noires tombant devant ses yeux et un lent sourire effaçant le sérieux de son visage tandis que lentement, très lentement, il s'approchait d'elle.

Et qu'il posait ses lèvres pâles sur la bouche maquillée de mauve, effaçant instantanément ce petit sourire qu'il ne désirait être adressé qu'à lui.

* * *

 **Raid off.**

* * *

 _J'espère que la lecture fut agréable._

 _Les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs en herbe, n'oubliez pas de me donner à manger (même quelques mots)!_

 _Des bisous!_


End file.
